


You Still Owe Me A Reason

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Season 2, character's death, moster!skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something dark clawing at her insides, something trying to come out and for the first time in forever she lets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Still Owe Me A Reason

The whole thing doesn't catch up to her until four months after HYDRA has fallen. They've been so busy with rounding up criminals and putting SHIELD back together that she hasn't had the time to actually think of what happened. 

 _Of his betrayal, of his lies, of all the bad things he did._  

Coulson brings it up a late night, after he dismisses her other team mates and  he asks her to stay back. _She does._ The words leaving his lips make her numb, true she hasn't thought about him in a while, she won't allow herself to, it hurts too damn much. But Skye knows that eventually she is going to have to face the consequences of what happened. She expects that his punishment will be harsh but nothing like this. 

Hold guilty on account of war crimes with the death penalty as the only rightful solution. Skye feels bile rise to her throat, her emotions finally taking the best of her. Hot tears prickling at her eyes, turning them red. Coulson has just let her know that the punishment was decided three days ago and delivered this afternoon. Ward did not tried to defend himself, he did not tried to fight back, he only asked them to tell her that his feeling for her were true once more. Phil tried everything but could do nothing to stop it. This isn't the SHIELD he wants to lead but government is government and they'll fuck up everything the can.

 

His words fall into deaf ears, she is walking away, out of his office, out of this building. There's something dark clawing at her insides, something trying to come out and for the first time in forever she lets it. Skye lets the monster living within her take control, she feels switches going off inside her mind, _love_ , _compassion_ , _understanding_ , _friendship_ , _forgiveness_. Everything were gone the moment he stopped breathing, because he might have done some terrible things but Grant Ward still had something good inside him. It might have been something small but it was there. He deserved a second chance to make it right.  

She passes by Fitz on her way out and he looks horrified. She stops for a brief second, looking at herself on the glass doors, the same as always, but her eyes are dark. Pitch black, _soulless_ and that's exactly how she feels. He didn't deserve an ending like that and they are going to pay. 

 

_All of them._

 

She is going to take them out one by one. Make them _suffer_ the way Grant Ward did. 

 

**_It's so quiet here...and I feel so cold...This house no longer...feels like home._ **

 

 


End file.
